1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnifying observation apparatus for magnifying and observing an observation target.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnifying observation apparatus is sometimes used in order to magnify and observe an observation target (see, for example, JP-A-2013-72971). In the microscope system described in JP-A-2013-72971, bright-field illumination light and dark-field illumination light are irradiated on a sample on a stage through an objective lens.
The bright-field illumination light is illumination light emitted in a direction parallel to an optical axis of the objective lens. The dark-field illumination light is illumination light emitted in a direction inclined with respect to the optical axis of the objective lens. Observation light reflected on the sample is made incident on an imaging apparatus through an imaging lens, whereby the sample is imaged.
In the microscope system described in JP-A-2013-72971, illumination intensity of one illumination light is relatively reduced according to a ratio of an exposure time for the bright-field illumination light and an exposure time for the dark-field illumination light. Consequently, the intensity of the bright-field illumination light and the intensity of the dark-field illumination light are aligned. JP-A-2013-72971 mentions that, as a result, in observing a sample on which the bright-field illumination light and the dark-field illumination light are simultaneously irradiated, it is possible to perform the observation of the sample at most suitable illumination intensity. A user is capable of intuitively adjusting a ratio of illumination intensities of the bright-field illumination light and the dark-field illumination light from an image in an optimized illumination intensity state.
However, appropriate imaging conditions such as illumination intensity are different depending on the shape and the material of an observation target. Therefore, it is difficult for an unskilled user to acquire an image captured under the appropriate imaging conditions. It is sometimes found ex post that the imaging conditions are inappropriate. In such a case, imaging of the observation target needs to be performed again under different imaging conditions. Therefore, a burden on the user increases.